Rose Tint My World
by fillthesilence
Summary: It's Valentines Day at William McKinley High and Rachel receives a rose from a secret admirer. Tina/Rachel one-sided , Tina/Artie friendship. Please R&R.


**Title:** Rose Tint My World

**Pairing,Character(s):** Tina/Rachel (one-sided), Tina/Artie (friendship)

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** It's Valentines Day at William McKinley High and Rachel receives a rose from a secret admirer.

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I own nothing.

**...**

Valentines Day had once again come to William McKinley High. The homeroom class was abuzz with excitement as the boys wearing cupid wings walked around calling out names and handing out long steamed roses to lucky boys and girls. Per the usual Quinn Fabray's desk was littered with the most roses, second was Quinn's best friend Santana Lopez. Most everyone in the room had at least one rose. With the exception of Jewfro and Rachel.

Tina picked up the rose that had clumsily been dropped in front of her. She stole a quick glance at the card dangling from it's side _'I Choo-Choo-Choose You - Artie'_ read the card. She smiled softly at the card. Artie had given her a valentine with the same saying since they were in the third grade and he had asked her what her favorite episode of The Simpsons was. Getting a rose from your best friend wasn't as good as getting one from a boyfriend/girlfriend or a secret admirer but Tina loved Artie for being such a great friend and saving her each year from the embarrassment of being rose-less.

Tina turned from her card to look at Rachel, who sat silent in the loud room waiting. The boys only had a few roses left. Rachel had a little hope left in her eyes. She had her hands clenched together in her lap as she stared straight ahead, not wanting people to know she actually cared.

Tina had watched her last year. Watched has Rachel's face broke for a second letting her disappointment and hurt show before putting her confident face back on. She had followed her to the bathroom after class, watched her lock herself in a stall. Waiting for the bell to ring and once it had she let herself go, let the tears that had built up during class fall and she sobbed hard. Tina sat on the toilet seat with her legs brought up to her chest as her head rested on her knees and listened to the normally strong brunette cry. Tina had heard about the year before when Rachel had sent herself four roses. Quinn had somehow found out and made sure to remind Rachel of what a loser she was for having to send fake messages to herself because no one would ever send her one for real. Tears filled Tina's eyes as she listened to the other girl cry.

That was the day Tina first noticed Rachel. It was because of that day Tina had joined the Glee club in the first place, it wasn't because she wanted to sing or preform. In fact Tina didn't actually enjoy doing either especially not in front of other people. No Tina had joined to become closer to the friendless girl. Slowly but surely Tina found herself developing a crush on her. A crush that grew more intense ever day.

**...**

Today when as walked up to the table to buy Artie a rose with her signature _'Lets Bee Friends' _card. When the boy asked her how many she'd like, she found herself unexpectedly saying two. She thought hard for a moment, trying to think of something to write. Shakily she wrote _'You'll be a star one day Rachel Berry - Someone who's loved you for a long time'_. Tina was thankful for her shaky hand because it made her handwriting unrecognizable. She handed the rose to the boy before rushing to the nurse's office to use her inhaler.

The cupid was down to the last two roses. Tina could see Rachel's bottom lip sag a bit as her head fell forward. Then the boy called out Rachel Merry and her head shot up as she raised her hand. The smile on her face was so large Tina thought it might break. The cupid who had called her name out wrong tossed the rose on Rachel's desk without looking at her. She picked the delicate rose up and held it for a moment as doubt and worry flashed across her face. Tina knew Rachel was afraid it might be a harsh prank. After taking a deep breath Rachel opened the note, her eyes darted back and forth clearly reading and rereading it a couple times. The brunettes head spun to where the Cheerios sat waiting for one of them to point and laugh. After Quinn had glared at her and told her to stop being a freak and staring, she turned back to the card and read it once more. Smiling she brought the white square to her chest and held it there as she smelled the rose.

The happiness on Rachel's face made Tina's heart swell. She was happy to make someone she loved so much feel important for ones. She knew Rachel would never be hers and she knew Rachel was probably hoping right then that the rose was from Finn but that was okay. The smile she had gotten was enough for Tina.

**...**

**Please Review**


End file.
